This invention relates to an apparatus for aiding the accurate placement or setting of ceramic-type tile. This invention has particular application for setting wall tile and may be advantageously used for setting floor tile.
The use of ceramic-type tile such as porcelain tile, quarry tile or glazed earthenware tiles for floors and walls has become increasingly popular because of their durability, traditional quality, and richness of appearance. Many people have become disenchanted with synthetic materials that imitate nautral earthen tiles, and have installed natural tiles themselves, using the new mastics, grouts and convenient tile cutting equipment provided by tile supplies. It is therefore unfortunate that results are often uneven and unprofessional looking, simply because of irregularities in spacing and alignment. Often such irregularities are not readily apparent during the tile setting procedure and do not readily become discernable until after the tiles have been grouted.
While temporary spacer insets have been devised for insertion between adjacent tiles to obtain uniform spacing, such spacers do not assure continual alignment, and may accumulate spacing or alignment inconsistencies and carry them from course to course. Further, insets do not function well on vertical walls where they may become dislodged.
In order to solve difficulties in placing tiles certain cooperative apparatus was devised to effectively and efficiently set tile. The apparatus is designed for the professional level in tile setting. The professional level tile setter will vastly increase his productivity achieving more accurate placement of tile with substantial savings in time. The apparatus is also particularly suitable for use by the amature tile setter where a professional appearing job is desired. Because the apparatus can be inexpensively manufactured, it is a minor additional expense, which is justified by the substantial saving in the time to complete a project.
The apparatus can be supplied in kit form, sized for a particular tile with replaceable rail elements sized for tiles of different dimension or for variations in the spacing between tiles.